The present invention generally relates to composite materials and more specifically to translucent, flame resistant composite materials that may be used in aircraft interiors and other aerospace applications.
The interiors of commercial aircraft are typically formed with a large number of components in many shapes and forms that have both practical and aesthetic functions. It is also highly desirable that certain of these components be translucent, i.e. that these panels should allow light to pass through them for various purposes (i.e. be transmissive). Examples of translucent interior components may include but are not limited to partitions, windscreens, class dividers, privacy curtains, sidewalls, ceilings, doorway linings, lighting fixtures, backlit control panels, stow bin doors, tray tables, proximity lighting, and window bezels.
Besides translucency, materials used in aircraft interior components must meet strict Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requirements in terms of flammability resistance properties (FAR 25.853 and Appendix F), including heat release, vertical burn, smoke emissions tests, and toxic fume emissions tests. For example, the standard test method for heat release is the Ohio State University heat release test as found in FAR 25.853 Part IV.
Prior art plastic materials used in commercial aircraft could not typically achieve the combination of a desired transmissivity of light while meeting FAA requirements in terms of flammability resistance properties (FAR 25.853 and Appendix F), vertical burn, smoke emissions tests, and toxic fume emissions tests. As such, interior components have typically been made of non-translucent (opaque), or marginally translucent plastic materials that meet these FAA requirements.
It is highly desirable to form a composite material that can be post-processed to form substantially translucent interior components for use in commercial aircraft cabins that meets or exceeds FAA requirements as described above. It is also desirable that such a material be low cost in terms of manufacture and raw material costs. It is also highly desirable that such a composite material be low weight and easily conformable to form a potentially limitless variety of shapes and configurations for these components.